


Antholagnia

by sallydewitts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Breathplay, DFAB reader, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gift Fic, Gift Work, I'm Going to Hell, Knife Mention, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sensation Play, Slow Build, Tentacle Sex, Triggers, Vines, seriously guys this fic has very very iffy consent please be aware, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallydewitts/pseuds/sallydewitts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever had an urge for intimacy with a giant demon flower? I hope so. Because that's what you're going to find here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsbunny (monokuma_theater)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokuma_theater/gifts).



> A Flowey x Reader NSFW fic. Warnings for dub con, breathplay, & tentacle sex. I'm not sure how long I'll be on updates, however, since my home life is a bit hectic rn (and I've never written full-length NSFW before.)

When you cross the threshold of the space, you start shaking.

It’s a slight, persistent tremble, one that works its way up your spine and moves down your arms to jostle your fingers with tiny quivers. The handle of the blade in your palm slips in your weakening grip, metal parts barely glinting in the gloom. You squeeze it tighter in response and hunch into yourself reflexively even though you haven’t heard anything- and you certainly can’t see.

As you stagger around in the dark, cautiously feeling around to avoid holes, you see a familiar light in the shadows. Save points are usually offensively, obnoxiously shiny, like tiny fallen stars, but here in this strange place this one seems almost ghostly, a dusty pale color that reminds you of dingy wallpaper and washed-out clothes. Warily, you inch closer, knuckles whitening around the knives’ handle as if you could somehow stab a save point to death. You draw closer, one hand raised and fingers spread, and press your palm to it to confirm the save.

 

THE END

    _Save                           Continue_

 

You don’t choose, instead going still with anxiety trying to decide. Nervously, you roll your shoulders trying to shake off the dread that is rising from deep in your stomach. Something here is wrong, _very_ wrong, but you want to proceed so badly. What are you supposed to do?

On its own accord, your hand pulls away from the save point and drops to your side. Your eyes slide shut and you take a slow breath through your nose. Maybe if you-

The ground rumbles.

When you open your eyes again, the world around you has shifted from blackness to a flickering grey. A light shines from behind you, still dim but glowing like a spotlight in comparison. Normally you’d be grateful to be free of the shadows and their secrets, but a fresh wave of panic settles over you as you stand there, bathed in the unsteady glow. A bead of sweat slides down the back of your neck as you sway there, and you swear eyes are boring into you, with a horrible laser-like precision. Summoning up the last of your shaken courage, you re-grip the handle of your knife and slowly turn around.

 

“ ** _Howdy!_** ”

 

Flowey’s face is distorted, oddly warped-looking on what looks like a giant screen- it’s cutting out, glitchy enough to make your eyes sore. You stomach coils itself into knots.

“ ** _It’s me, FLOWEY! Flowey the flower._** ”

He sends you a goofy smile and winks, enjoying the dawning fear slowly making its way across your face. Your voice seems to have fizzled to nothing.

“ ** _I owe you a HUGE thanks. You really did a number on that old fool!_** ”  

Asgore. You think of his soothing words while he lead you to the barrier, the way he waited for your shorter stride to reach him before speaking. The way he refused to meet your eyes when you spoke.

How his SOUL crumbled against the castle floor. 

 

The muscles in your throat tighten in response to the memory.

“ _ **But now, with your help...**_ ”

“ ** _He’s DEAD._** ”

Your knees rattle slightly, the fear and shock of the past hours overwhelming you all at once. A shaky breath slips through your teeth, and, still watching you, Flowey smiles wider at your reaction. Low, hissing noise fills the darkness as he twists his face into a static-y approximation of the king, and you watch mutely as he makes the face rot away into nothingness, agonizingly slow. For a second, he leers at you, your silhouette almost swallowed up in the glow of his screen, before cutting to static again.

“ ** _And I’VE got the human SOULS!_** ”

 **  
**The room falls into pitch blackness again, and you curl into yourself, waiting.


	2. Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm very pleased with the deluge of positive reactions to my first chapter. This chapter two is a bit of a boring bite-sized runt, sorry- but I've had a rather stressful week so far.

“ ** _BOY!_** ” Flowey booms, light flooding in as his screen reactivates. You jump a foot in the air at his reappearance, warily watching as he continues talking. Your heart seems to be trying its best to hammer out of your ribs.

“ ** _It feels great to have a SOUL inside me, again._** " He hums, and falls quiet before giving a happy groan.

 

" ** _Mmm, I can feel them wriggling..._** ”

He trails off suddenly and goes quiet, and you go stock-still as his gaze sweeps over you, sharper then before.

“ _ **Aww! You’re feeling left out, aren’t you!**_ ” He interjects, an expression of blatantly false concern on his face. Desperate, you shake your head hard enough to snap your neck.

_No! I am not! I'M FINE!_ You scream internally. Your hands start shaking again, harder then before.

 

You don’t want to be involved in this, especially not with the way he’s looking at you. All you want is to go home. A lone glitch sparks across the screen as he grins leeringly at you from above, silently. You feel small.

 

Breakable.

“ ** _Well, that’s just perfect. After all, I only have six souls._** ”

No. No. **No**. Your stomach lurches.

 

“ ** _I still need one more..._** ”

 

Flowey is staring into the distance now, far above your head, somehow still talking. You don’t wait to hear the rest.

The room looks as endless as a black hole and twice as dark, so you blindly pick a direction and start running, your stuttering footfalls making it hard to go any faster. Adrenaline is shooting like lightning through your veins, and the faint sound of your feet against the hard floor is your only companion as you gasp and flail, trying to find an exit. Anything would be better then being stuck here any longer. The sound of his voice fades slightly, though still loud. Which way had you come? You angle yourself right in a wide turn, straining to make out any light that could indicate a passage. Vaguely, you note how lightheaded you’re getting, like someone’s pumped your skull with helium. How long have you been running? Flowey doesn’t seem to be getting much smaller.  His voice sounds about the same volume. Maybe you got turned around? The dark refuses to reveal anything.

“ ** _Oh, and forget about... HEY!_** ”

Oh, **fuck**.

 

 Slapping your free hand over your mouth to muffle a screech of panic, you put on a last shaky burst of speed, trying to put as much distance between yourself and this hellish flower as possible.

 

“ ** _STOP IT!_** ”

 

Something green and ropey lashes out towards you, almost too fast to see- you try to outpace it, lungs aching, but it snags you like a trip wire and you close your eyes while flinging your hands out, already anticipating the burn of scraped flesh from the fall.

 

Nothing happens.

 

Confused, you hesitantly peer through your lashes to find the ground flying away from you. The texture seems blurry, hard to focus on, and in your confusion it takes you a minute to realize what’s going on. You’re... moving.

 

No.

 

You’re being _dragged_.

 

The light behind you is getting brighter and as the distance between you and Flowey shrinks, you can actually hear the hushed murmur of static coming from the screen.

 

To reiterate: Oh, **FUCK**.

 

Hysterical, you start digging your fingernails into the thing currently cutting circulation off in your foot, trying to shred it to pieces. At this point, you'd rather fall the distance to the ground at whatever damned speed you're going then get closer. It squirms slightly under your touch, and your fingers twitch away wildly as another squeal leaves your lips. Your entire body jolts as the rope-thing comes to a halt and you're left swinging there. The unfortunate comparison of a piñata invades your mind, suddenly, but you push it away in a panic. Flowey’s too short to string you up for something like that. Isn't he? You're well aware of the flowers’ selfish, vindictive personality and his gift for manipulation. It doesn't make you feel much better, if any.

 

That's when you get turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's 4.00 am so I'm posting this and hitting the hay! Thanks for reading!
> 
> UPDATE: My sister is home safe! She's still sick, but slowly recovering. ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ So, as a celebration, I expanded this chapter. I'll get to the goods soon. I just like build up!


	3. Tribus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOH WE'RE GETTING CLOSE GUYS. Y'all are so nasty I luv it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Anyways, my home life is still being really difficult and chaotic (guess who cried in the street lollll) but this fic is a fun hobby when I'm allowed to unwind! Getting to the gross goodies soon ┐(ツ)┌

The line you're attached to twists sharply, and you jerk around, knife going flying, to face the screen. An undignified noise leaves your mouth as you twirl around, and to further the humiliation of it all, you shirt starts riding up from the motion. A cold breeze finds its way to your exposed skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Flowey squints at you with the faintest sneer, like you're a particularly feisty lab animal he needs to restrain.

“ _ **You…**_ ” His words pause as he gives you another once over through the screen, catching your wide-eyed stare before continuing with a smile. Blindly you jam your hands in your pockets for something useful- the Clouded Glasses, the Worn Notebook, even some _Sea Tea_ would be welcome. Flowey lets you dangle there for a second, enjoying your struggle for a weapon for a bit before speaking.

“ ** _You really ARE an idiot._** ”

He laughs at this, shaking the rope slightly, and the blackness closes around the room once more like a fist.

 

The next thing you notice, after hanging in the dark for a time, is the red light.  

It's a weird, visceral color- the kind of red that comes from a flashlight under thin skin, the type where veins look like streams and bones ghost behind them. Just staring at it, as it starts to encompass the blackness of the shadows, gives you a sick, anxious feeling. This time, there is no source of light- and the screen is gone.

Something rustles overhead.

 


	4. Quattor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It IS Flowey. Stunned into silence, you watch as the thing that used to be a flower draws closer, until you have to crane your neck at a sharp angle to make eye contact with it’s (his?) screen-face nearly 30 feet above your head. 
> 
> Vaguely, you think you hear yourself whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *says smut will happen soon* *gives you all ANOTHER teaser chapter* I love you all so much!!! :)

Absently, you peer through the rust-colored haze while trying, for the umpteenth time, to  free your leg. The light brightens, and you start to make out something squirming in the gloom. Dread crashes over you in waves. Whatever it is, it's **huge**.

A blast of light spills into your vision, cutting a path through the swirling red and black. The screen is back, somehow brighter then before, and is filled with a close-up of Floweys obnoxious face. It’s so zoomed in you can actually see he has an overbite. Where is the little prick, anyways? You have the idea Skype isn't a popular trend amongst monsters, really. Frustration starts to bring a slow flush to your cheeks- Or maybe it's the blood rushing to your head. Either way, you're starting to slide out of the “mortal terror” range of emotions and into the “wary and pissed” arena.

“What do you want, _Flowey_?” Your voice sounds more confident then you actually are.

He looks down at you, still swinging by a leg. His smugness is practically palpable.

“Well?” You snap at the screen, arms flailing. “You little shit- you- you're not even doing this in person!”

Said little shit wiggles his brows at you. It makes your skin crawl.

“ _ **Who said I'm not?**_ ”

That's when his eyes split open, vertically.

❀❀❀

Before you can suck down a breath to scream, he laughs in your face, agonizingly loud and you find yourself thrust into blackness for the umpteenth time.

The quiet afterwards is filled with the painful tingling of your ears ringing. You find yourself being deposited on the ground again, none too gently.  Suddenly, the enormous object overhead becomes clear.

It _IS_ Flowey. Stunned into silence, you watch as the thing that used to be a flower  draws closer, until you have to crane your neck at a sharp angle to make eye contact with it’s -his?- screen nearly 30 feet above your head.

Vaguely, you think you hear yourself whimper.

Two massive vines, tipped with claws -each the length your forearm- unfurl on either side of you, dotted with sand-colored thorns. Vines wind their way between the hooks and stretch upwards, hanging in ribbons beneath enormous twin stems with red, angry-looking spines.

You’re so busy gawking at the sheer size of the thorns and vines, that you almost miss the other weirdness lurking on this newer, bizarre version Flowey. The sound of snapping jaws breaks your gaze, and your yank your eyes from the leafy mess just in time to see a vertical mouth, longer then your entire body, gnashing at the air. On either side of and above the elongated mouth, dual sets of dishwater-grey eyes blink, pupils constantly contracting and expanding like the valves of a human heart. In unison, they all swivel wildly in their sockets before landing on you, still clenching the knife and breathing raggedly.

“ ** _Well?_** ”

                                                                                                      ...Holy fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a bit better, thank y'all for being patient and sweet! It looks like I might even get a new job soon! I'm so excited. Expect more of this soon!


	5. Quinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your face flushes. He’s way, way too close- This is too intimate. The blush spreads further across your cheeks, scorching.
> 
> You look at him anyways. It’s either that, or focus on the vines that are slowly pinning you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini-chapter. Porn begins soon, kiddos! Just posting this so y'all don't think I died. (•⊙ω⊙•) I have a job interview tomorrow, but if all goes well, expect the real nastiness in about 48 hrs!

Paralyzed, you stagger two steps backwards before falling flat on your ass, reduced to scrambling backwards like a chick in a bad horror film. Flowey’s claws automatically push closer to you, nearly boxing you in with those claws, before you jump and swing your knife crazily at them none too eager to let a single one of those barbs touch you.

“ ** _Are you_ stupid _? I’m in control here!_** ”

He growls and moves to pin you, but you’re running off adrenaline and duck out of range before he can get a grip. “No! No, no, no...” You whisper, scuttling frantically out of range. He follows your motions, with both eyes and claws alike.

“ ** _Shut up._** ” There’s a glimmer in his eye (eyes?), as if he’s enjoying this- hunting you. “ ** _Or I’ll kill you slower._** ” As if on cue, a vine lashes out and snares your calves, and once again you bounce to the floor, this time chest down and breathless from the impact. Roughly, you feel more vines joining the fray, yanking your arms apart and threatening the circulation below your upper arms. For the second time the knife you’re wielding slides across the floor, with a noisy clatter like almost sounds like laughter in your helpless state. “Yeah, fuck you, too,” you rasp after it as it skids across the dark ground, already out of reach.  

“ ** _Finally._** ” Flowey hums from behind you, s his talons scoop you off the floor. Helpless, you roll into his palm, unsuccessfully writhing against the ropey plants limiting your motions. You’re so deep into trying to liberate your arms that you don’t notice how close he’s brought you to his face. He’s watching you with curiosity in his expression, like you’re an art piece he’s never seen before.

Your face flushes. He’s way, way too close- This is too intimate. The blush spreads further across your cheeks, scorching.

You look at back him, anyways. It’s either that or focus on the vines that are slowly pinning you down.

No! Must maintain eye contact.

“ ** _Your soul is mine. Now..._** ” His face twists and ripples into a ghoulish leer, and the air in your lungs stutters to a halt as a particularly thorny vine coils, nooselike, around your throat and squeezes.

“ _ **Die.**_ ”

After a few long moments, your sight swims, and spots of grey blossom behind your eyes. For a second he loosens his grip, then clenches again. He’s wasn't kidding when he said he intended to draw this out- He’s toying with you. The fear is mostly gone now, replaced by a free-floating want that would make your knees weak if you weren't already on your back. And suffocating.

You try to stay cool and stoic in the face of it all, but your damned libido gets the best of you. A low moan slips past your lips, breaking off with a shaky sob before you fall into silence, not quite embarrassed.

 **  
**  
“Oh, I’ve never heard that one before,” he says, and your vision spins as he unceremoniously dumps you into his other palm, an enormous claw coming up to nudge at your cheek before continuing. **“Do it again!”**


	6. Senary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of this chapter is supposed to be -No joke- Sex, because that's the Latin translation of six. However, it was too cliche for even me so this chapter is called '6th' instead. Close enough. The next chapter is the final one! Thank you all for following the updates <3

At that, a tell-tale heat begins to build between your legs, and in a stiff motion you clench your thighs together, coughing out a shaky breath. _Now is not the time,_ you internally scold yourself, trying to keep a poker face. _He’d probably just kinkshame me._

Even though he’s just... watching.

Blinking rapidly to deter your nerves, you returned your attention to Flowey, raising an eyebrow when his eyes dilated, he chuckled lowly and-

 

Did he just growl?

Your heart speeds up. Another vine reaches up, this one thicker then the last, and lashes across your chest, pinning your arms  to your sides. The last of the panic in your stomach shifts, going from a cold panic to a warm excitement. You should be scared but you’re not, you’re giddy and flushed and downright eager. Your breath falters under the pressure, and the tiny, inadequate gasps you’re making only make you dizzier. Despite the situation, the breathlessness and tension feels good, a pleasant buzz that settles over your body and warms you from the inside out. From this angle, you can see all of his eyes- they’re dilated, pupils wide enough to show you a mirrored reflection of yourself, your chest heaving as you hang there suspended by the lattice of vines that cinch at your waist and tangle your wrists.

Experimentally, the vines curl higher, brushing against the skin of thighs and settling on your hips, while the one coiled around your throat rustles quietly. A breath huffs out between his vertical jaws, and the giant teeth click softly. “ ** _If I do this for too long, you’ll die,_** ” he muses, watching your flushed expression as your eyelids flutter. The vine relaxes just long enough for you to suck down a gasp, before resuming the pressure. You arch your back, already eager for more sensation.

Suddenly it cuts out, going slack, and startled, you force your eyes open and peer at his face. He's grinning down at you with an arrogant smirk, as if you're just where he wants you.

“ ** _Don't stop on my behalf,_** ” he hums, shaking you with his massive arm. The motion feels like almost like an earthquake, and disoriented from the rush of sensations, you blink rapidly as the movement stops and roll off your back to sit, however unsteadily, upright. Your shirt tumbles to the ground, yards below. That irritates you. Intensely.

“Who do you think you are?” You ask, trying to quell the arousal hazing your head. The skin of your face feels warm, like a blush is rising. Determined, you press on. “Stealing my shirt? Mocking me? Don't think I still won't-”  Something cool and chitinous presses against your thigh, under your clothes, but before you can react a deafening ripping sound buries your words and you find yourself lurching sideways again.

You're suddenly colder- like your legs are being tickled by the cool air. When you look down, the fresh knowledge of just WHAT has happened spurs you back into action. The surviving fabric dangles from one of Flowey's claws, and even as it swings a few dozen feet above you you can still make out the ripped seams.

Words crowd your throat, ready to deliver an elaborately scathing response to his savagery. Against your will (and dignity) your tone twists into an outraged squawk when you speak. All eloquence falls to the wayside.

“YOU STOLE MY FUCKING SHORTS.”

Instantly he stops smiling, grin vanishing like someone flipped a switch. All of his eyes narrow, simultaneously. You suddenly feel very, very small. “ ** _That’s not what I want to hear._** ”

Intently, the vines crawl back up your body, coiling rapidly up your ankles and calves and thighs before pausing. You watch them slow and look up at him, tense yet excited. For the barest part of a second, he looks unsure, but then the expression shifts and he critically eyes you.

He looks DETERMINED.

Your heart pounds.

A moment later, he eases the tendrils beneath the bottom hem of your panties. It stops there for a moment, brushing against the hidden skin underneath. You shiver and bite your lip, watching it trace your skin under the fabric. As slow as sin, it winds out the top, stilling just below your hipbone. You whimper and press a hand to your throat, trying to keep from rolling your hips into the contact or worse, begging. He notices, and suddenly a familiar tightness loops around your neck. The sensation of the vine climbs up, sliding over your shoulders and collarbone, settling around your collarbone like a necklace before tightening with a venomous yank that makes your head spin.

“ ** _If you wanted something around your throat, you should’ve just asked!_** ”

You gasp and duck your head, trying to ignore the sudden fiery flush that heats your body further and leaves you dizzier then before. Your knees aren’t trembling. They’re not. Nervously, you giggle under the force, squirming gently in his palm. Your sight blurs slightly, like the world is going out of focus, and you let out dreamy sigh at the oxygen-deprived high. Another moan presses against your teeth, demanding freedom, but you hold it down and focus on enjoying what you can out of the treatment you’re receiving.

“ ** _Feel like giving up yet?_** ” Air floods your lungs as Flowey’s voice shatters your revelry and he releases your throat for the second time.

Your cheeks heat up as the blood comes back to your face, and a scowl flits across your expression. He thinks he can just mess with you and get away with it? Now it’s your turn to screw with him.

  
“I-Is that the best you can do?” You call, hoping it isn’t. Your terrible Alphys impression has an effect, however, and your efforts are rewarded by a particularly thick vine pressing against your clit. It feels way, way too good, and the noises you’ve been fighting almost escape. You settle for biting your tongue in retaliation, though you instinctively arch your back under the feeling, looking over at Flowey with a shaky smirk. ]

 

Two can play at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this at three AM. If there's something wrong or a plot hole, let me know. I'd appreciate it. This was published early on the behest of a Cool Buddy™


	7. Septem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS OOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait guys! Family drama kicked my butt, my weekly schedule changed entirely and writers block snared me good. You're all too kind to be holding on for this long. I love you! Please enjoy!

He grins right back, teeth bared in a vicious smile. 

 

“ **_Go ahead, try to keep quiet. I DARE you._ ** ” The statement is followed by a growl of frustration from him as you  _ do  _ stubbornly keep your mouth shut, feeling the sensation of yet another vine winding its way up your body. You feel, rather then see, how it’s slithering in casual coils across your skin, starting at your wrist and twisting higher. You close your eyes and let out a few pants at the onslaught of sensation, feeling the his touch pinch your left nipple. It feels nice, if not pleasant at first, and is soon joined by a twin touch on your right side. 

 

_ Now we’re getting somewhere _ , you think lavisciously, getting comfortable. You're actually pleasantly surprised he's getting you off instead of plain old offing you. A genuine smile forms on your face, and you lean into his touch, taking special care to keep your lips securely shut. He wants to hatefuck? Sure. You won't indulge his shitty commands regardless. 

 

You'll be fine. This is no big deal. In fact, you basically have the upper hand-

 

“ ** _Whoops!_** ” Flowey’s voice fills your ears, dementedly cheerful as pain explodes into your mind and digs into your breasts- looking down, you see the vines feeling you up blossoming hooked thorns. You skin reacts with a flurry of red blemishes, but the vine drags over your skin further, and in your haze of hormones it feels like nails teasing you. The sensation burns, aches and leaves you breathless. The mixture of pain and pleasure is alien, and you know you shouldn’t like it.

 

‘Shouldn't’ has never stopped you before, though. 

 

“Fffffucking-” you roll your hips insistently against the vine grinding on your crotch, choking out a shaky laugh as the motion rewards you with a burst of pleasure that only sweetens the pain. “You can’t do this to me. You  _ asshole _ . ”

 

His chuckle shakes the air around you as you grit your teeth. Lazily, he flips you over, with an effortless motion like you're made of feathers, and the speed of it sends a wave of air across your exposed skin. You've gone from laying face up to chest down, with your head facing him- The cool breeze teases up goosebumps in its wake. The achingly wonderful pressure is off your clit (much to your disappointment) but then a vine thicker than your wrist presses against your ass, smooth and warm. It flicks you, and you jump, unable to see it from its angle behind you. The vine stroking you through your underwear returns, paired with the stinging from the thorns up top. With the new angle, it feels even better. A happy sigh leaves you.

 

“ **_I can, and will. You really think you're in control here?"_ **

 

“...I still won’t scream for you.” You shoot back, ignoring his question in favor of the feeling his motions are triggering in you- greedily, you  still want more .  Something in your voice tips him off to this  and  he smiles with his  eyes, as if to say,  _ sure you won't.  _

 

The  stimulation is driving you up the wall.  As subtly as possible, you wriggle your hips, trying to increase the pressure or better, get rid of the offending

fabric. Flowey laughs and pulls your underwear off, nearly shredding them as badly as your shorts in the process. You're too far gone to control yourself, and instead you spread your legs and look at him imploringly. 

 

His cocky grin and a quick raising of his eyebrow imply he knows just how desperate you really are- and he’s  _ reveling _ in it. When he speaks again, his eyes hold yours for a moment before flickering back to the junction of your thighs, green irises almost swallowed by hungry black. 

 

“ **_I knew there was something I liked about you_ ** .”

Without any ado, more vines join the fray. From the way they deliberately stroke you, it seems they’re exploring your sensitive spots, and you're teased mercilessly at the points that make you squirm and shiver the most- specifically your chest and your clit. The vine feeling your wetness slows with a few delicious strokes, and you glance up to see his smug expression. 

 

“ **_Well?_ ** ” 

 

_ Damn him _ . 

You can’t help it. Another noise leaves your mouth, louder then ever. “Please,  _ please, _ don’t do this to me. I  _ need _ you to finish, or let me– come on, – you... don’t…” Your words trail into breathlessness as he inches back in, teasingly. 

 

“It's not enough,” you whine, trying to shimmy lower so he's further inside you. His response is to slide further out. A huff leaves you.

 

“ **_Aren't you clever?_ ** ”

 

“Flowey, you - you’re absolutely f-fucking-” 

 

_ Terrible? Fantastic?  _ Words are failing you. Your thoughts are in a jumble, too overwhelmed with sensation to comprehend- It’s impossible to decide. You have no sense of what else is going on around

 

In response, Flowey traces your hypersensitive flesh and trails a slick vine against your clit. A moan finally finds its way through, pushing through your teeth, and the increased heat in your face lets you know your cheeks must be burning crimson. 

 

He places your body back in his palm, face up again. Your wrists are still tied fast.

Flowey’s grin threatens to rip his screen in two- He’s gone from smug to downright predatory. “ **_Let’s hear that again._ ** ”

Fruitlessly, you try to free an hand so you can stifle the noises he’s teasing from you, but they don’t budge and he refuses to give. A whimper slips out, and so you settle for putting your tongue between your teeth again instead, almost breaking the surface with the pressure. Your mouth shuts  again and mercifully, you're able to fall silent once more. Another smile threatens to upset your focus-particularly when he thrusts roughly, trying to break your self-imposed silence. You shiver. 

“ **_Stop that. Or_ ** **I’ll** **_stop._ ** ”

 

You don’t want to yield so easily, but it’s impossible to keep yourself from whimpering, from obeying, from doing whatever he wants you to do. He’s just toying with me, you curse internally. Watching your internal struggle, He slips the same vine inside you, barely an inch, no-  _ half _ a fucking inch in. He’s purposely holding back what he  _ knows _ you need. You squirm, deciding what to do next.

 

You’re so, so close. Part of you wants to pick a fight, but it’s too much to give  up now, so you go limp and part your lips submissively. He grins, coiling deeper inside you, and the moans you're making hitch up into screams when he thickens the vine you're riding suddenly. You yelp his name and  in response he pushes in deeper, grinning manically, and the vine coils in a rippling motion, thickening inside you. The rough sensation of the stretching draws another shiver out of you, and an errant thought  floats into your head.

_ I can never enjoy sex with a human again.  _ _ He’s officially ruined my life. _

He keeps sliding deeper, roughly teasing your chest with his thorns. When he speaks, the stray tendrils surrounding you ghost over your skin, their motions punctuating his words. “ **_Come on. I want to hear you._ ** ”

Another groan, followed by a sob escape you. You overhear what your noises sound like and realize you are the least  determined human being in the world.

“ **_That's better._ ** ” 

 

His words drift down to you, slightly muffled as you loll your head to one side, feeling him bring you even closer to the edge.

 

Suddenly, he reaches a spot in you that makes your vision explode with stars- your hips buck on their own accord and you feel your eyes flutter as the sensation washes over you. He notices, he  _ must,  _ because he slows his thrusts down and takes his time watching you, ghosting over your clit as you whine needily and tremble. A wail floats out of your mouth as he pushes back in and pulls back out,  _ never far enough, _ studying your expression like you’re a fascinating new toy. He repeats the motions, darting in to press on the place that makes your knees weak before darting out, again and again until you’re falling apart beneath him. A whimper bursts out of your mouth, and you grasp blindly at the surface of his hands at his maddening ministrations. Quickly, he pushes back into you, brushing the spot again. You toes curl and a shiver feathers its way down your spine. Overhead, Flowey is strangely quiet. 

 

“ **_Come on._ ** ” He mutters, taking special care to keep encouraging you with his touches. Your thighs start trembling as the orgasm starts.  Your entire body tenses, the shaking getting more intense as it blooms. As the bliss starts to swallow you whole, Flowey keeps teasing you, stroking consistently you no matter how much or how erratically you twitch your hips. He keeps caressing you, coaxing you through your orgasm. 

 

It works- your orgasm hits your louder and longer then ever before, pushing your mouth open with its intensity and sapping the strength from your body. Flowey’s name falls from your mouth, thoroughly garbled, and your brain goes haywire as the pleasure engulfs you. When it finally ends, you flop gently backwards, relaxing in the warm afterglow. Your limbs feel like jello. Satisfied, you curl up on your side and let your breathing slow. Exhausted, you let the rising sleepiness cover you, your eyes sliding shut. Overhead, you can faintly register Flowey depositing you, in a strangely non-violent way, on the scraps of your ruined clothes. With that, you fall into oblivion. 

  
When you wake, the vast silence is the only thing around. Slowly, wracked with soreness, you salvage your outfit, still a bit blissed-out after everything.  Eventually, you notice something green coiled around your throat, but not too tight- upon closer inspection you realize it’s a makeshift collar- of vines. The memory of Floweys’ smug expression pushes unbidden into your mind and a slow blush rises to your cheeks; a grin simultaneously curls across your face. You feel like you just lost against him, but at the same time, losing would sure would be a good reason to try and find him again, right?   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you all thought in the comments! I've never written a full-on NSFW fic before. I'd really appreciate feedback. (´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sinful friend as a gift. With love!  
> NOTE: I believe Flowey's mental age to be roughly 19 years old, simply due to his abuse of save points/living through multiple timelines.


End file.
